Usuário Discussão:GtaMaster
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Grand Theft Auto Wiki em Português! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Ficheiro:AK47 GTASA.png. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- WagnerCJ (discussão) 16h56min de 22 de Novembro de 2010 Oi! Bem-Vindo! Nosso Administrador (WagnerCj) está off à quase dois meses. Qualquer dúvida, se você tiver, pode tira-la comigo. Se a comunidade central da wikia aceitar meu pedido de adoção eu serei o sucessor da administração desta wiki. Aristóbulo 15h33min de 23 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) Ermac15 valeu pelo bem-vindo e foi mal se editei errado.sou novato em editar paginas,principalmente nessa wikia.﻿ Predefinição Acabei de criar uma predefinição para carros. Veja o artigo: Cheetah e por ele você conseguirá colocar as predefinição de carros em seus proximos artigos sobre carros. Essa predefinições deixaram seus artigos e de outras pessoas mais completos. Quando você criar um artigo em vez de colocar seu nome na metade dele deixe sua assinatura em cima ou em baixo do artigo. Para colocar a assinatura basta colocar quatro tiles assim: ~~~~. Qualquer coisa deixe sua pergunta na minha discussão: Aristóbulo 17h45min de 27 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) Re Sobre os vídeos das missões estou criando a página para vê-la podes ir na página principal e na seção missões da saga clicar em GTA: SA (é a unica que criei até agora) e ver se é isso que você quer. Você pode criar o artigo sobre a missão e adicionar seu vídeo. Se não for isso que queres me mande uma mensagem falando exatamente o que queres para ver se eu posso ajudar. Sobre a promoção, Meu cargo não permiti que eu mude os cargos de outro utilizador. Eu lhe aconselho fazer um pedido de adoção para o cargo pretendido. Se tiveres alguma dúvida sobre o pedido de adoção me comunique. Aristóbulo 17h06min de 1 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Já que você se interessa mais pelo GTA III estarei criando a página dele em breve. Estarei criando o Infobox. Qual é o prazo que você me dá para intrega-lo pronto? Infobox Pronta! Visite a página Predefinição:Infobox Missão para mais detalhes de como usa-la no artigo. Aristóbulo 17h30min de 1 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Missões Uma curiosidade: Qual é o programa que você usa para gravar os vídeos do GTA III para coloca-los nos Youtube? E onde você conseguiu? Fez download? Aristóbulo 22h09min de 2 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) : OK! Não se preocupe com o tempo. Aristóbulo 22h29min de 2 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) :: Deixe que os vídeos da Introdução, Give Me Liberty e Luigi's Girl eu crio o artigo e coloco o vídeo. Minha Net é lenta e para passar vídeo de missões ou outros demora muito. E como essa missões são as menores eu posso passar essas (Se a Net "deixar"). Aristóbulo 20h40min de 4 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Mistérios do GTA III Estou fazendo vídeos dos mistérios do GTA III para colocar aqui na wiki depois da página Easter Eggs do GTA III ser criada. Aristóbulo 14h57min de 5 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) : Ok! Semana que vem se eu me tornar Burocrata desta wiki poderei já mudar os cargos dos membros dessa wiki e lhe colocarei como Burocrata. Aristóbulo 15h10min de 6 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) RE: Contato Não, não tenho MSN. Tenho orkut e facebook. Caso queira adicionar: ORKUT:xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FACEBOOK: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Aristóbulo 21h05min de 8 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) : Já que você não conseguiu me adicionar no ORKUT e eu não consegui resolver o problema poderia me passar o seu? Aristóbulo 22h08min de 12 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Promoção Eu estava pensando em coloca-lo como administrador. Só que ainda não aceitaram na Adoption Request minha aquisição para poder mudar os cargos dos membros da wiki. Em breve eu já poderei mudar os cargos Aristóbulo 15h17min de 14 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) : Parabens! Você é nosso novo Administrador. Aristóbulo 15h00min de 24 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) :: Sim. Aristóbulo 20h28min de 24 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Ok Quando precisar falo com você então Férias Vou viajar amanhã, eu acho que por uma semana, você ficará aqui no comando. Cuide bem da wiki. Volto logo. Aristóbulo 21h01min de 30 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Duvidas Oi GtaMaster.. obrigado pelos elogios! Então, eu só tenho dúvidas, em relação a colocar categorias.. por exemplo, supondo que eu fosse criar um artigo do Ryder, sendo que ele ainda não existe.. Como eu vou fazer para ele aparecer, lá embaixo, o nome dele junto aos outros personagens do GTA SA? Em relação a imagens e links, pode deixar, farei isso ! Espero sua compreensão Abraços Não Master, mais nenhuma dúvida, muito obrigado. Ah, só uma pequena curiosidade.. quantos de nós estão ativos? Em quanto somos? Abraços Vandalismo "de aristóbulo cansei,não quero ficar mais nesse site.to cansado em ficar sempre em primeiro. " GtaMaster, eu não enviei essa mensagem para você. Tem algum engraçado fazendo palhaçada. Essa mensagem do WagnerCJ é impossível dele ter enviado isso pois esse edição não contou nas contribuições dele, pode conferir http://pt.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribui%C3%A7%C3%B5es/WagnerCJ. Vou tentar descobrir o IP desse vandalo e bloquear. Aristóbulo 00h12min de 19 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) RE: Userboxe's e Predefinições Eu estava mesmo pensando em fazer mais Userboxe's. Todas as Userboxes daqui são idealizadas de lá. Estarei fazendo em breve essas Userboxes e postarei no fórum quando concluir todas. Aristóbulo 21h13min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Projetos Visite essa página da mesma wiki que você pegou a ideia dos Userboxe's e veja se você consegue aproveitar o máximo de algumas boas ideias que lá existem. Por exemplo, o usuário do mês, desafios entre outros. Aristóbulo 21h24min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) EluanificationGTA ﻿ ﻿ estou começando a editar paginas, espero fazer bem nessa wikia Riesaki Ren Não ando tendo tempo para fazer traduções sem fazer CTRL+C,CTRL+V,pois não sei o que aconteceu,que esse computador agora tem timer,agora vou fazer o máximo possível para não fazer copiar e colar Riesaki Ren Não estou bravo,tudo bem?Bom,já que estou bloqueado,você pode me encontrar na wiki do bleach brasileira,tudo bem,foi bom o tempo em que estive aqui,quero pedir desculpas por ter plagiado,e..... Adeus http://pt.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity Senhor GtaMaster,tenho uma dúvida,posso continuar a editar páginas ou não? Entendo,só quero que você aceite minhas sinceras disculpas Alguma dica para as missões Off-Road do GTA 3? Para eu completar os 100% do GTA 3 faltam apenas essas missões. Alguma dica? Olá Olá, fico feliz de vocês (Aristóbulo e você) de ter cuidado bem dessa Wiki, estive fora por um tempo, por culpa dos estudos, trabalhos e afins. Estou disposto a voltar a administração, já ando conversando com o Aristóbulo sobre esse assunto. Att. WagnerCJ 14h05min de 20 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) Novo projeto Tenho em mente uma nova proposta para a GTA Wiki. Os Artigos Destacados. Não irei explicar nada aqui para não levar muito tempo. Então será tudo explicado na nova página da proposta: Grand Theft Auto Wiki:Propostas para Artigos destacados. Lá será explicado tudo o que se precisa saber sobre a proposta. Hoje à noite começo a trabalhar na nova página, pois vou traduzi-la da Grand Theft Encyclopedia em espanhol, lembrando sempre de lhe dar seus créditos. Até. Atenciosamente, Aristóbulo 14h19min de 5 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Criação de TAG! Olá, queria saber se posso criar a TAG de "Lendas" para o site. Outra coisa, quando eu vou fazer as páginas eu lei oem espanhol e traduzo com a minha experiência e se não sei uma palavra, pesquiso sobre ela. Estou certo? Por favor responda minhas dúvidas! : Oi Paulo. Não sou o GtaMaster mas vou responder. Com TAG você quis dizer Categoria? Se sim já existe uma categoria Mistérios do GTA RESPECTIVO JOGO. Sobre a tradução basta estar com qualidade e sem erros. Aristóbulo 00h42min de 9 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)